A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical cord organizers and accessories, more specifically, a cleat for securing an electrical cord adjacent an electrical outlet.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a cleat that is mounted to a surface adjacent an electrical outlet and wherein said cleat secures at least one electrical cord there about so as to prevent unwanted damage to the adjacent electrical outlet upon forces imparted onto said electrical cord(s).
The Wilder Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,588) discloses a faceplate for an electrical outlet that has a cord storage and retaining apparatus to prevent a cord from being disengaged inadvertently. However, the storage and retaining apparatus is that can tie a plurality of electrical cords independent of one another.
The Martin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,427) discloses a protective device that attaches to the faceplate of an electrical outlet and will retain the electrical cord in the outlet, preventing it from being pulled out. Again, the protective device mounts onto the faceplate and is not a separated apparatus that can suppot a multitude of electrical cords from unwanted separation from an electrical outlet.
The Brown Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,143) discloses a cord retaining attachment for an electrical outlet that prevents the cord from being pulled out of the outlet by mistake. However, the attachment is secured to the faceplate of an electrical outlet and is not a separated apparatus that secures a plurality of electrical cords to an adjacent electrical outlet.
The Laherty Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,390) discloses a device for securing an electrical cord to an outlet to prevent the cord from being removed inadvertently. However, the device is screwed onto the center screw of the faceplate of the electrical outlet and not a separated apparatus that attaches to a surface adjacent the electrical outlet.
The Chase Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,497) discloses a device that attaches to the cover of an electrical outlet faceplate and allows the cord to be wrapped around it. However, the device is attached about the faceplate of the electrical outlet and not a separated apparatus that secures a plurality of electrical cords to the surface adjacent the electrical outlet.
The Lemke Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,564) illustrates a design for a device that attaches to an outlet and will retain the cord and plug in the outlet, which is not depicted and attached to a surface adjacent the electrical outlet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a cleat that is mounted to a surface adjacent an electrical outlet and wherein said cleat secures at least one electrical cord there about so as to prevent unwanted damage to the adjacent electrical outlet upon forces imparted onto said electrical cord(s). In this regard, the electrical cord cleat departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.